Question: A rectangle is $6$ meters long. The rectangle is also $2$ meters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $6\text{ m}$ $2\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 The area is the length times the width. The length is 6 meters. The width is 2 meters. Thus the area is $6\times2$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 6 \times 2 = 12 $ We can also count 12 square meters.